


Marry Me?

by pinkpunk83



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, St. Valentine's Day
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpunk83/pseuds/pinkpunk83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E' San Valentino.<br/>Tony e Steve lo festeggiano a casa, come vuole quest'ultimo. Ma non sa che sorpresa lo attende!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt trovato [qui](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/45665825337/imagine-your-otp-on-valentines-day-feeding-each)

Era il quinto San Valentino che festeggiavano assieme, Tony e Steve. Quest’ultimo voleva che tutto fosse perfetto.  
Tony, aveva proposto di fare le cose in grande: cena da Cipriani sulla Quinta, stappando qualche bottiglia del loro Barolo migliore; post cena a Broadway, perché Steve adora Wicked e sarebbe stato disposto a sorbirselo per la settima volta in 5 anni solo per lui. E poi il fuori programma che il suo partner non avrebbe mai sospettato: il MoMA aperto solo per loro, e, davanti alla Notte Stellata di Van Gogh, il suo quadro preferito, Tony si sarebbe inginocchiato per fargli LA domanda. E poi a casa a continuare i festeggiamenti. Insomma, un San Valentino in Stark Style.  
Invece no, quel ‘musone’ di Rogers non aveva voluto sentire storie, si sarebbe fatto a modo suo: un San Valentino casalingo, con i manicaretti preparati da lui, film da diabete e lo scambio dei cuoricini zuccherosi. E poi, ovviamente, il dessert preferito del suo compagno, in camera da letto.

‘Il risotto era strepitoso, dolcezza! Dovresti fare i provini per la prossima edizione di Masterchef!’, disse Tony dopo essersi spazzolato l’intera cena all’italiana preparata da Steve: antipasti, risotto al tartufo e carpaccio.  
‘Non fare il cretino, Tony’, gli rispose il biondo con tanto di lancio del tovagliolo.  
‘Potrei mettere una buona parola con Gordon, lo sai che siamo amici’.  
Steve non gli rispose, scuotendo la testa e alzandosi da tavola: ‘Piuttosto che dire stupidaggini, perché non mi dai una mano a sparecchiare?’  
Sbuffando, Tony si alzò dal tavolo per aiutarlo a riassettare… ‘E comunque, col grembiule nero staresti divinamente, spezza coi tuoi capelli biondi.’ 

‘Porteresti lo champagne di là in salotto, devo cercare i cuori di zucchero’.  
‘Cuori di zucchero? Oh mio Dio, non mi dire che dobbiamo metterci a fare queste cose da quindicenni’.  
‘Certo che sì.’  
‘Se il mondo sapesse… Tony Stark passa la sera di San Valentino a casa a guardare film che fanno venire la carie e a mangiare caramelle, la mia reputazione è andata’.  
‘Vuoi star zitto un momento?’ E stampandogli un bel bacio sulle labbra Steve lo ammutolì come meglio sapeva fare.  
‘Se questi sono i metodi per farmi tacere, continuo a parlare, eh!’, disse Tony staccandosi dal compagno e avviandosi nell’altra stanza, con tanto di pacca sul sedere. Sistemò lo champagne e i bicchieri sul tavolino a vetro che era davanti al lussuoso divano in pelle nero, dopodiché si avvicinò al mobile ‘Cinema’, sui cui scaffali c’era la sterminata collezione di dvd e blu ray di casa Stark-Rogers. Si era offerto lui di scegliere il film per la serata e con grande stupore del suo compagno optò per C’è Posta per Te: sapeva che Steve era piuttosto convenzionale su queste cose, e non avrebbe visto Arancia Meccanica come un dvd adatto ad una serata romantica come quella. E poi in fondo pensava che Joe e Kathleen fossero come loro due: cinico ma in fondo tenero uno e sentimentale e sognatore l’altro. Di conseguenza, non mancò di prendere le parti di Joe Fox e scatenare i soliti battibecchi che non mancavano mai durante le loro serate cinefile.

Finito il film, Steve prese il sacchetto con gli zuccherini.  
‘Forza, brontolone, iniziamo il gioco. La regola la sai: si legge il messaggio e bisogna fare quello che dice.’  
‘Steve ti prego, non possiamo festeggiare come sappiamo fare noi?’  
‘No. Questo è il nostro quinto San Valentino e voglio che sia un po’ diverso dagli altri. Ci sarà tempo anche per quello, vecchio marpione’.  
Tony sbuffò e pescò dal sacchetto: ‘Troppo facile: KISS ME, vieni qui, su.’ Steve gli si avvicinò e si scambiarono un bacio e per poco non versarono tutte le caramelle sul pavimento.  
‘Inizia a piacermi questo giochetto, sai?’, disse Tony.  
‘Non vuoi mai starmi a sentire!’ gli rispose Steve. ‘Ora tocca a me. HUG ME.’ E Tony fu quasi stritolato dall’abbraccio del biondo.  
‘Occhio che mi soffochi, e poi ci tocca passare il San Valentino al pronto soccorso!’.  
Il giochino andò avanti per almeno una buona mezz’ora, con messaggini divertenti e doppioni. Il preferito di Tony era sicuramente ‘SPICE IT UP’, con il quale aveva potuto darsi alla sua personalissima ‘libera interpretazione’.

Il sacchetto era praticamente vuoto, Steve stava per alzarsi dal divano prendendo per la mano Tony, quando quest’ultimo tirò fuori un ultimo cuoricino dai cuscini…  
‘Ehi, ehi, cutiepie, non avevamo mica finito le caramelle! Guarda, ne ho trovata un’altra’. E porse l’ultimo dolcetto al compagno. ‘Leggi un po’’.  
‘MARRY ME?’, Steve non fece in tempo ad alzare gli occhi, sbalordito, che trovò Tony in ginocchio, davanti a lui.  
‘Ti tocca, baby, la regola è semplice.’  
Tony sapeva che lo avrebbe stupito, in questo modo; lui era sempre quello delle idee grandiose, a volte un po’ ridondanti. Ma non era solo il modo in cui gli chiese di sposarlo, quello che sapeva avrebbe stupito Steve era _averglielo chiesto_.  
Non ne avevano mai parlato apertamente in quei 5 anni, ma sapeva che ci teneva, quel cuore romantico, a mettere la firma su ‘quel pezzo di carta’. Lo amava così tanto che non ci mise tanto a cedere e rinunciare al suo programma di San Valentino in grande, di ‘accontentarsi’ di stare a casa a giocare con delle caramelle. Non gli costò molto, anzi, non gli costò nulla in confronto alla gioia che provò nel vedere quell’espressione incredula mista a gioia sul viso del suo compagno, e quegli occhi blu che si erano velati di lacrime. In fondo, cosa sarebbe cambiato? Niente, avrebbe solo fatto felice Steve, e anche se quell’anello al dito sarebbe pesato parecchio sul vecchio Tony, non importava: ora era il nuovo Tony. Il Tony di Steve, di nessun altro. Genio, miliardario, filantropo e marito felice, mai più playboy.  
‘Terra chiama Steve! Devo prenderlo come silenzio assenso?’  
Steve scosse la testa come per risvegliarsi, e quasi con le lacrime agli occhi gli rispose ‘Sì, certo che sì. Oddio Tony, ma davvero?’  
‘Ovvio, è il 14 Febbraio, mica il Primo Aprile’.  
‘Oddio, vieni qua!’ Steve gli si lanciò praticamente addosso, e finirono entrambi sul tappeto.  
Mentre lo sbaciucchiava, Tony gli disse: ‘Forse è stato meglio rimanere a casa, se avessi reagito così al MoMA non avremmo fatto una gran bella figura’.  
‘MoMa?’  
‘Te lo spiego un’altra volta.’

Non sarà stato Stark Style, ma sicuramente era stato il più bel San Valentino di sempre per entrambi.


End file.
